


The Tried and Tested Theory

by 5_Minutes_2_Midnight



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Minutes_2_Midnight/pseuds/5_Minutes_2_Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How, even after centuries, the Doctor still doesn't have a great sense of direction. One-shot humor/fluff between Jack and the 10th Doctor. NO SLASH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tried and Tested Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! \^_^/ Thanks for stopping by! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> A/N: So this is my first (coughpublishedcough) fic, so tell me what you think: what you liked, what you think I should change, what you want to see more of in later pieces :) I'd love to hear your reviews—good or bad. (…hopefully good) ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: Really? You think I'd be spending my time on *fan* fiction if I owned this multi-million dollar franchise. Ha! Only in my dreams... Which is where a lot of my material comes from, actually.
> 
> As a constant preface: I don't have a beta, so I want to explicitly state that if you see ANY mistakes (i.e. to vs. too, there vs. their, an extra comma... Etc. *no matter how small!*) just tell me. I'll try to fix it ASAP. Just give me the whole phrase (for reference) and what needs to be changed in it. There's nothing worse when I see a mind-blowing sentence but my mind focuses on the ONE missspelling... ;)

"You know what, Doc, I'm starting to wonder if you actually understand the definition of the word 'relax.'"

"Nonsense, Jack, I completely understand the definition—I just don't follow it. You know me; I'm not one to go with the crowd. I'm too unique for that," he said with a grin. One of those grins that makes everything else in the universe stop. One of those grins that makes you feel like you are the most important person in the world. "Besides, in my defense, it's not like I did it on purpose! How was I supposed to know that the TARDIS landed in the middle of their compound?"

Chained to a concrete wall deep in the cells of UNIT, both men were waiting for... well, anything. Neither could (really) die—the Doctor could regenerate if truly necessary at the very least—so that wasn't a huge concern, and more likely than not someone would come down, looking bashful and repeatedly apologizing 'for the misunderstanding, gentlemen, so-and-so is new and jumped the gun a little too quickly, I'm afraid.'

That's what happened last time, anyway. And the time before that, actually. And—well, it doesn't matter now.

Because just as Jack was trying to think of a smartass reply—and he almost had one, damn it!—the door opened and sure enough a young man in military dress came in with a key in hand and promptly walked over to Jack and undid his cuffs. Jack smugly stood up, stretching, and looked down at the Time Lord as the Doctor said, "and why is it that you're always the one who is released first!"

"It must be that obvious charm of mine," he replied with a shrug. Towering over the soldier, who was maybe 22, Jack, who wherever they were just couldn't help himself, flirted, "What do you think, Lieutenant, is it my devilishly good looks?"

The young man began turning a bright shade of pink as he made his way over to the Doctor as well. "Oh, um, well, honestly, Sir, I don't know. Yes?"

"Well, you're no help," Jack said lightheartedly.

"Oh, now look what you did, Jack—thank you—you're making him blush!"

"I can't help it, I just love a man in uniform," Jack continued to smile as they were led out of the cell by the now red-faced soldier pointedly staring at the ground.

***DW***

"... Again, I am sorry about the mistake, gentlemen," the General continued. Jack and the Doctor just shared a look, Jack trying to suppress a knowing smile while the Doctor continued checking that all his belongings were still in his newly-returned coat.

"Of course, General, we know how easy it is to mistake two humans—humanoids—" Jack corrected when he received raised eyebrows from the Time Lord, "conducting a simple teleportation experiment, with some meddlesome aliens trying to kill planet Earth."

"Ahem, Jack..." the Doctor shot him a warning glare, "And in the future, I promise, General, I will try to be more careful about the coordinates I put in. Speaking of... Where is my ship?"

***DW***

_Back on board the TARDIS_

"Right! So, where were we going?" The Doctor asked, bouncing around the center console like a kid on a sugar high.

"Well I _had_ said the Bermuda Islands—somewhere tropical with a _small_ adventure and some beautiful company; maybe stop by the Bermuda Triangle—now I'm thinking Hawaii. Tropical, but more populated; I can sit on the beach and hopefully find a date who won't lock me up... Or, maybe will, but under better circumstances."

"Ugh, Jack, stop," the Doctor scolded with very little venom.

Jack simply smirked back at him, leaning against the railing in the console room. "You're just jealous I'm always picked first."

_End_

Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
